Conventional television game machines that simulate the operations of vehicles, such as automobiles, airplanes and ships, are used as is shown in FIG. 1, for example.
More specifically, a television game machine 1 transmits video image signals and speech signals to a television set 2, via a cable, for a game program that is contained in a game cartridge, which is installed in the television game machine 1, and thus provides a game on the television set 2. A steering wheel control apparatus 3 for a car race game is connected to the television game machine 1 and outputs a drive signal to the television game machine 1 to control the game.
In the steering wheel control apparatus 3, its body 4 corresponds to the instrument panel of an automobile, and a steering wheel 6 is attached to the distal end of a steering shaft 5, which is so provided that it projects diagonally upward from the body 4.
During the game, the player needs only manipulate the steering wheel control apparatus 3, while the steering wheel control apparatus 3 is placed either on a table 7, as is shown in FIG. 1, or directly on a floor. In addition, when the player sits on a sofa, etc., to play a game, he can place the steering wheel control apparatus 3 on his lap. Under such conditions, the player commonly manipulates a button switch or a shift lever (not shown), which are provided on the body 4, while operating the steering wheel 6.
Such a conventional steering wheel control apparatus, however, does not provide excellent usability, and has the following shortcomings.
The first problem is concerned with the positions of the various switches that are located on a steering wheel control apparatus. More specifically, for the television game machine that simulates the operations of vehicles, such as cars, airplanes and ships, by manipulating a steering wheel while watching a monitor screen, in addition to a steering wheel, which is employed to indicate the direction of travel, a steering wheel control apparatus normally includes various switches that are mounted on the body. There are steering apparatuses that resemble a control stick for an airplane, where one push button switch is provided on the top of the control stick or where a button switch is provided on the reverse side of the control stick.
The above television game, however, requires not only the operation of a steering device to indicate the direction of movement, but also the manipulation of switches for accelerating, for braking and for shifting gears, or for offensive and defensive maneuvering and for changing a field view. As these switches are arranged on the body 4 of the steering wheel control apparatus 3, as is shown in the above prior art, a player must remove one hand from the steering wheel 6 to manipulate the switches during the game, so that prompt reaction is difficult and usability is degraded.
It is possible for a player to hold a steering wheel with one hand and to place the other hand on the switches in advance; however, the driving posture will be uncomfortable and the operation will be carelessly performed.
While, as is described above there are control stick steering devices that have a single button switch, there are no such control apparatuses that have a plurality of switches that can be selected and manipulated while a control stick is being held. The above described control stick steering devices, therefore, are not appropriate for games that require multiple operation switches.
However, if a control apparatus has only one operation switch that is located out of sight, it will not cause any problems during operation. Whereas if there are a plurality of switches that are positioned out of sight, since they are outside the field of vision, when they are used operating errors can occur.
The second problem is related to a gearshift lever that is frequently used during a car race game. Primarily, the operation switch that corresponds to a gearshift lever is attached to the body 4.
Since a player needs to remove one hand from the steering wheel 6 to manipulate a gearshift lever during the game, there is loss of time at the shift operation. Thus, in a car race game in which quick responses are required, a player can not cope with the speed at which the game progresses.
For large game machines that are installed in a game center, etc., gearshift levers are so provided for a steering wheel as to resemble the arrangement for a real racecar. This gearshift lever is called a seesaw gearshift lever, or a so-called a butterfly gearshift lever, which is so designed that a shift-up operation and a shift-down operation can not be performed at the same time.
The butterfly gearshift lever is so designed that it is large and the periphery of the steering wheel is accordingly complicated and does not have an attractive appearance.
The butterfly gearshift lever is not appropriate for installation on a steering wheel control apparatus for home use that must be compactly made.
The third problem arises when, as is shown in FIG. 1, a game is played while the steering wheel control apparatus 3 is positioned on the table 7, and the manipulation of the steering wheel 6 must be performed as quickly as possible for a car racing game, etc. When a player is engaged in such a game, extra force is imposed on the steering wheel 6, with the result that the steering wheel control apparatus 3 is moved.
When the steering wheel control apparatus 3 is moved, it is impossible to control the direction of travel by using the steering wheel 6, and it is necessary to halt the game during play.
As a player must therefore constantly take care not to move the steering wheel control apparatus 3 while handling the steering wheel 6, the player can not concentrate on the game.
The same conditions are encountered when the steering wheel control apparatus 3 is placed on a floor and used. Further, when the steering wheel control apparatus 3 is held on the lap and used, the steering wheel control apparatus 3 is not stably supported and a player has to take so much care not to move the control apparatus 3 that the player can not concentrate on the game that is being played.
Since the player must pay attention to matters other than those concerned with the playing of a game, the player is prevented from concentrating fully on playing the game, and can not, therefore, thoroughly enjoy it.
The fourth problem is related to the position of the steering wheel 6. The steering wheel 6 is fixed in a standard position on the steering wheel control apparatus 3 for a television game machine. When the position of the steering wheel 6 is so fixed, the operation of the steering wheel 6 may be difficult for a player whose size does not correspond to the average, or for a player who has a unique operating posture. To provide realism in the procedures for the game, some conventional control apparatuses 3 vibrate the steering wheel 6 by causing the steering wheel 6 to slide up and down and to be extended upward and retracted. Such a performance is only for causing the vibration, and under normal conditions, when vibration is not required, the steering wheel 6 returns to the standard position, which is not always the position that is appropriate for a player.